Talk:Sugar Rush
Gif I think the gif displays what the Quirk actually is. It's fine to be there Meshack (talk) 00:10, September 18, 2017 (UTC) I provided the current gif and the previous one. It's an ability that requires the activation process to be shown as the sugar ingestion is the most essential part. KingCannon (talk) 16:05, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Gifs are for things that are difficult to describe or explain in words and stills. Nothing about "eat sugar, bulk up" requires 70+ images. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:43, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Personally I believe abiding by that rule is a criminal under usage of gifs, but that's just my opinion. The issue here is that the image of Sato bulked up doesn't at all display the full extent of Sugar Rush. It can be easily explained or whatever, but this is more about displaying the whole ability, and the gif does just that. The gif is more necessary then not in this case. DES 17:02, September 18, 2017 (UTC) If you're wanting to display everything about the Quirk, then you're better off using a video; gifs are too inefficient for that purpose. You could fully display it with just three images: first, Rikido's normal physique; second, Rikido eating sugar; third, Rikido's bulked physique. A fourth could be one showing his dopiness. But even those are unnecessary because we can easily describe the Quirk and its effects with words. Making pages more difficult to access and read by flooding pages with gifs, runs counter to the purpose of the wiki. That's why wiki's limit them so much. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) A video wouldn't work. A gif is easier and shorter and it replays. Three images are too much imo. It's okay because there's only one gif and it's easier to display the Quirk. Not every Quirk page needs a gif but this one needs one. Yes images could work but a gif would make it better Meshack (talk) 19:48, September 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm aware of the issue of GIFS. Hell, I updated the guidebook exactly to reflect that. I know better, because I've been working with images in this wiki for months now. And my judgement tells me the GIF is the most effective choice here. The suggestion of having four different images to showcase different states of a Quirk is terrible. The viewer would need to constantly click through the steps to see how the Quirk works, and some important details like Sato's muscles actually increasing in size would still be ignored. I believe a lighter page is not worth it in this case. I'm all for prioritizing images over GIFs if the the latter is not necessary, but in this case, it is. A lot of the Quirks here can't be summed with just one image because they have several steps of work. See for example Bloodcurdle, which has two important processes that must be shown, which is the blood-licking and the paralyzation (originally, it was a manga picture of Stain licking Shoto. That told nothing except that Stain was some sort of pervert). Other examples include Zoom, Clones, Homing, etc., which are all Quirks known by their dynamic or complex natures. I mean, just try to find a good, single image for Copy that showcases how it works. The current gif has the convenience of showing Katsuki's power as well, right before Neito touches him and uses the same power himself. Before that, it was a manga pic of Neito using Hardening, which can be falsely interpretated as his Quirk, because there's no context to explain it. Heck, I can tell stuff like Confession and Sloshed will need GIFS too, because even in the manga pictures, the Quirks take place in more than one panel. We're dealing with a very dynamic, hyperactive manga here, so don't be surprised that some things can't be described in one image. One image can't depict those properly. That's the purpose of GIFS, as written in the Guidebook.KingCannon (talk) 20:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, using three/four images isn't the solution; however, that's no excuse to use 79 images instead. According to the rules, "GIF format should only be used for a scene you can't describe in words properly or an action scene." An image of Rikido's bulked form and the written description are more than enough to illustrate and sum up this Quirk; none of the steps are complicated or confusing. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:27, September 18, 2017 (UTC) But Rikido's Quirk is not bulking up. It's ingesting sugar to bulk up. This is important. After all, One For All does the same thing to All Might, bulking him up. An image doesn't tell the whole story. GIFs can show whole contexts that one single image can't. You can't have the "what happened" and ignore the "how it happened". By your logic, we wouldn't really any images, because anything can be described with words (after all, a picture is worth a thousand words). The problem comes to the interpretation of the viewer. GIFs and images help the reader visualize how the Quirk works after they read a description of it, and the more complex Quirks require GIFs due to not being straightforward enough to be caught in a single shot. The images and GIFs are complementary to the text, not some sort of replacement. Plus, Quirks can be found under "action scene", as shown in the guidebook. I didn't write that part. The One Piece Wiki Image Policy, which influenced ours, states that GIFs are good exactly for that, demonstrating complex events that an image can't.KingCannon (talk) 21:42, September 18, 2017 (UTC)